


All We Did was Stop to Eat

by koro_noya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comedy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 20:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koro_noya/pseuds/koro_noya
Summary: what a shocker it was, running all the way to a restaurant just to see what we didnt expect at all. But in all honesty, no regrets made during the experience.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio





	All We Did was Stop to Eat

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! This my first story, I hope you like it, or if you dont, thats fine, I'll just have to improve on my work lmao. I made a playlist to set the mood, you can check it out here: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4RpHcGU05ktsyOIizNxo6H?si=HojWHBH4Rz62iswry4U6Pw
> 
> you wont need it till later, but I'll let you know ;). Anywho, enjoy!or dont! whichever you prefer! <3

_**grumbleeeee.** _

Hinata's stomach was acting mad petty during the middle of practice today. The whole Karasuno team, including me, assumed that he either hasn't ate anything at all, or didn't eat anything that was able to fill that short stomach of his. No offense, of course.

Tsukishima made fun of him the whole time about it, and, well, y'know Shouyou, he wasn't having it. It was quite funny to watch, because who would've guessed that someone so short and cute, could be so fierce and scary at the same time, willing to beat the crap out of anyone. Oh, how we LOVE a short folk. Especially if they have tangerine colored hair and can jump really high. Or maybe even if they have spiky hair with a little blond streak, with astonishing libero skills. Either or, both are quite the experience.

Being honest, I was a tiny bit worried. Not only because he was my friend, but more so because he can get a bit cranky when he's hungry. I didn't want to deal with that. At least not now. You had your other friend, Kageyama, help you out with ideas. He wasn't the best when it came to ideas, since he usually drinks milk 24/7, which was clearly one of his all time favorite drinks. But this time, he actually had something in mind.

Luckily, we finished practice early, so we both had an idea to take Hinata to a restaurant that wasn't far from here. "It'll be just us three idiots!" I teased with the biggest grin on my face. "WE AREN'T IDIOTS!" Tobio yelled. "The only 'idiot' here, is this short tangerine" he rolled back his awfully beautiful blue eyes, and then proceeds to stick his tongue at him. "SHUT UP!" the tangerine shouted back, then mocks him. I would love to sit back and watch, but it was about time we all headed out.

"Alright, alright, cut it out you bozos," I pushed them aside since they were both pretty close to each other. " We should probably go now."

"Where are we going, Y/N?" Hinata asked, and tilted his head to the side. 

"Why don't you tell him, Kags?"

"Why me?!"

"Your idea"

"And you agreed"

"BRO JUST TELL HIM"

"UGH FINE"

...

"Y/N and I decided to take you to a restaurant that's not really that far from here. You looked very hungry, so we decided to help you out a bit." Tobio scratched the back of his neck and did a tiny sniff, then once he proceeded to look down, he saw Shouyou's eyes glowing at the both of us.

"REALLY?!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!" he jumped up and down rapidly with his adorably big smile. "So lets go!!!!"

"Wait wait wait, we're not just WALKING there." I stopped Hinata from his tracks. Him and Kags looked at me confused, but then they knew EXACTLY what was up, and had a smirk on both of their faces.

...

**3...**

**2...**

**1...**

**" _GO!!!_ "**

And then, all three of us, launched, running as fast as we could to see who could reach the restaurant first. The person who reached last place would have to pay for ALL the food. It would suck for Hinata if he was last, knowing that this little hang out was made specifically for him. He couldn't afford to loose.

Once we arrived, it turned out that it was a... **TIE?! HOW?!**

But it was fine. It just means that we would have to pay individually for our own food.

I had to keep in mind that as a second year, older than the two of these rats, I have to keep watch of them. Who knows what they are capable of doing in just the blink of an eye?

Lets not forget that we walked, correction: RAN into a whole slightly fancy restaurant in just white t-shirts and shorts. We don't look professional at all. 

Do we care? A tiny bit. But then again we were just planning on eating and then dip as soon as possible. So it didn't matter that much to us.

While we were still slightly panting, a waiter in a decent looking suit came up to us. He looked dead inside, being honest. 

"Hello. A table for how many?" the gentlemen asked. His voice was quite low, but smooth also. The words came out so fluently, no stuttering at all. I honestly thought it was cool, but I had to answer his question.

"Just a table for three, please." I tried to sound fluent as well, but Hinata and Kageyama saw how hard I was trying, and started snickering at me. I was so ready to punch their arms.

"Alright um.. you guys will have to wait for a bit, we'll call your name when we have a table set up for you three." his smile was short and quick. He looked down trying to hide it, but he knew I saw it already. 

Hinata couldn't help but ask the waiter "Why do you look so dead, Mr.?" 

Kageyama slapped his forehead and I did a huge inhale and exhale and tried to hide my face with both of my hands. Why would he ask such a question? GOSH WHY DID HE-

You see, Hinata has no shame. He's pretty bold, and most of the time he will just say whats on his mind. He intends on having a bad habit of not thinking before speaking, and it gets him into awkward situations, such as this one. Despite the energetic and loving boy he is, along with bringing brightness to others, he is quite the chatterbox.

The waiter stared at him with wide eyes, not really knowing what to say. A few other people were looking at us, but they didn't want to associate with whatever is going on.

"Well.....this is just really my normal face. I'm fine, really. This is really just how I am just in general." He scratched the back of his head and then stared back at him.

"Oh. Alright, I was just curious! I'm sorry if that made you uncomfortable!" Hinata immediately took a bow. Out of everyone, I was probably the most embarrassed. I was technically keeping watch on both of these rascals, and it was embarrassing knowing that someone in this very restaurant thinks I'm showing a bad example.

"Its alright," he sighed, He looked so done with us. "Okay, I'm gonna need your name, sweetheart?" he then looked at me, paper and pen, ready in hand. 

My heart fluttered a bit when he called me "sweetheart". He said it so smoothly and fluently, almost like he was singing. His low voice made it even better. I froze for a minute, but then proceeded to give him my full name. "Y/N L/N" I did a tiny cough. He nodded and went to writing.

A few seconds later, he looked up at all three of us and pointed to the right side of the restaurant. "Please sit over there as you wait for me to call you up for your table". All three of us bowed and went straight to the chairs. They weren't separate, they were all connected, and up against the walls. Hinata sat to my left and Kageyama sat to my right. I was just in the middle, ready to scold the crap out of Shouyou, but I had to whisper shout.

"Hinata! Why the heck would you ask that question?! It was so out of context!" I then gave him a little punch on the arm, which was still able to hurt.

"Look, I'm sorry-" 

"DUMB HINATA!" Kageyama bent forward and whisper shouted at the guilty looking orange. "You made us look like idiots in front of who knows how many people!". Hinata also bends forward to face him. "C'mon, you didn't even say ANYTHING!"

"Because I knew that if I did, I would blabber about something stupid, just like YOU did!" he then points at him.

"SHUT UP!'

"SPEAK FOR YOURSELF!"

They then growled at each other. I had to do something before I got way more embarrassed than before. "Enough, you two. Lets try and not worry too much about it." I sighed as they both settled down. We all sat silently for a couple of minutes, but then Tobio couldn't help but notice something. "Hey, Y/N?" he looked up at you as you were already staring at him. "Whats up, Kags?" I ask. Hinata also turned around to face him. "I couldn't help but notice that when the waiter asked for your name, you froze for a bit. Whats up with that?" He raised an eyebrow like he was aware of the answer. I blushed a tiny bit.

Hinata started to get a bit excited.

"W-WELL.. UM.." a sigh found a way to escape my lips as both Shouyou and Tobio got a bit more excited with smirks on their faces and shifted a bit more closely to me, but still wanted to provide some space. I gave in and decided to tell them. "Y'know when he called me 'sweetheart' when he asked for my full name? The way he said it was so fluent and smooth, and his low voice made it so much better. I got kind of flustered for a second, I guess." I tried to hide my face with my t-shirt, but there was no hope. They caught me off guard, like they usually do.

Hinata did a quiet "ooh~" and smirked at me. Kageyama was a bit grossed out, since he's not really the lovey type, but he was still a little bit hyped up. Why? Most likely because all three of us were best friends. It would odd of him to not annoy me like he usually did. 

"STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!" I whisper shouted and hid my face, blushing like crazy. They both snickered at me.

"Y/N L/N to table five, please?" the waiter announced on his microphone. Kags, Hinata, and I, immediately got up from our seats and started heading for our table. The chairs formed half a circle, sort of. Kageyama sat on the left side of the long rounded chair, while Hinata sat on the right. There I was, in the middle again.

Speeding things up a bit, Kageyama was incredibly shy once it was his turn to order food. He kept stuttering here and there. It was honestly so adorable. To think that he is so tough and concentrated when he's on the court, but when he's not, he's a whole egg. He's more soft and honest. You liked that about him. Hinata went kind of fast with his order. He had to repeat a couple of sentences so that the waiter could get everything correct. Hinata's energy is able to brighten anyone moods, and that's one thing I really like about him. Even though he can bring up some strong awkwardness, and get loud and, well, "annoying" at times, he's genuinely very loving and cares about his peers. He won't hesitate to give you hug if you want or need it, and he'll remind you about positive things about yourself so that you can feel appreciated. His HUGS are the BEST. In my opinion. They always have a way of making me feel better. It never fails to lighten me up a bit.

Anywho, once we all finished eating and payed for our food, we were about to head out, but then we heard mumbling in the distance, almost sounded like a man giving a speech. Us being nosey little chipmunks, we wanted to see what was going on. So, from time to time, we would shift from table to table, trying to get to the front and hear more. People were giving us odd looks, but we didn't care at this point. By the time we reached the front, we saw a man in a suit and tie, holding a woman by both of her hands. She had on a long black dress, and she looked good in it. However, she looked very confused.

"Psst. Y/N" Hinata tapped my shoulder as we were peeking. "You should take out your phone and start recording, maybe something cool will happen!" he gave a mini wink. So I did.

And we continued listening to the speech...

**A/N : Now I would recommend listening to the playlist. I have linked it on my note at the top of the page. Feel free to listen to set the mood! ;).**

...

"....and you're the most beautiful women I've ever met. Your laugh, your smile, and how well you take care of me. You never fail to help me when I'm down and always have a way to pick me back up off my feet. You bring me happiness more than anyone else could. And we've been dating for so long.. but now... _I think I'm ready to take things up a notch._ "

Everyone in their seats started to make their eyes widen, including us. We were also a bit confused, that is, until, the man got down on his knee, pulling out something from his pocket. 

The woman gasped.

And so did the rest of us.

She was so close to crying what I would hope to be happy tears.

_" **Will you marry me..?"**_

...

_**"YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES!!!!!!"** _

The woman jumped on him and they were both crying in tears of joy.

Everyone cheered, including the waiters. Hinata, Kags, and I, were too shocked to react. But we were able to cheer, so don't worry. Kageyama was clapping, still in disbelief. Hinata was jumping from up and down from his seat, blowing whistles with his own mouth, along with cheering and clapping. I was cheering while still recording the whole process. 

Once all three of us were done, we decided to get a bit closer to one another to hear each other better over all the claps and cheers. 

"I'm going to be honest with the two of you, but I did not expect this at all." Kageyama was still quite shocked of what he saw. He never thought he would come across it, at least here

"I agree," Hinata scratched his fluffy hair, "After all, all we did was stop to eat here because I was dying of hunger." his guilty face showed up again.

"But look at how happy they look!" I said once I stopped recording and sent the video to the main Karasuno team group chat. "That must've taken a lot of courage. I don't think I would be able to propose in front of so many people" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Hey Hinata, you still haven't told us why you were so hungry earlier?" Tobio gave Shouyou a smirk, "Don't worry about it!" He stuck his tongue out. "What matters now is that my stomach is now full, and I can continue volleyball in peace." He looked confident. Kags just rolled his eyes. I couldn't help but chuckle

...

When we finally left, when it became a bit dark in the sky, us three were walking down the side walk, on our way home. Hinata stopped in our tracks and turned around the face us. He had a bright smile, as usual.

"I just quickly wanted to thank you both for hanging out with me today! It really does mean a lot!" I chuckled and patted his fluffy hair. "Its all good. We were quite concerned when we saw how hungry you were."

"Wait..so Kageyama cared?!"

"I SURE DIDN'T. I WAS FORCED INTO THIS!." He got quite flustered.

"GUYS!!! KAGEYAMA CARES ABOUT MEE!!!!"Then starts running off in the distance.

"DUMB HINATA! GET BACK HERE!" Kags then chased after him.

I couldn't help but laugh hysterically.

"GUYS! WAIT UP!!"

...

_**The End!** _

**Author's Note:**

> HIII.YOU'VE UNLOCKED THE GOOD ENDING! I'm joking, but this is my first ever story I've written here on this platform. I'm so excited to make more HAHA-
> 
> If you liked this story, I love hearing that! It helps boost me up a bit :D  
> If you didn't like it, thats totally fine! Tell me what you didn't like, so that I can improve in the future :P
> 
> I accept recommendations, so feel free to comment any ideas you have :)
> 
> That's all I have right now, bye bye now! Its awfully late and I need to sleep, or atleast try to lmao. ANYWHO, FEEL FREE TO STICK AROUND FOR STORIES AND FANFICS! I love you and I'm proud of you <33.


End file.
